Viscardi Vandran
They are only 2 thing I love in all of the multiverse. Power & My Sister. History He have 1 biological younger sister. In his youth, he an with a brutal, evil, and sadistic crowd. He might have belonged to a nefarious organization. It was easy to cave in to pressure and do whatever they told you to do, and his outlook is colored by moral ambiguity. He swore an oath that was important to sister, but He didn't keep his promise. He met a disgraced exile, and found in his words and attitudes something that spoke to you. What once seemed true in his clan began to appear false the more time he spent with this person, and you quickly learned not to trust everyone you meet—especially among those who would claim to be most deserving of it. Abilities *''Mayhem Manipulation:'' He can control all the chaotic forces in the universe, allowing him to manipulate probability or manipulate and even shatter reality. He is able to change, mutate, destroy or otherwise manipulate any matter, space/time, living beings, organizations or minds and spirits as well as containing it, so it doesn't spread or spreads only on desired way. *''Delirium Control:'' He can absorb, create, control, and manipulate Madness/Insanity of themselves, others or the madness energy around, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing insanity, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level and gain power from it. *''Evil Force Manipulation:'' He have control over force of evil energy to their desire. He may manipulate the force of evil energy from a dimension, object or another being. *''The Sin of Greed:'' **'Avarikinesis' He can sense and manipulate the greed, covetousness and avarice of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling greed, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. **'Avarice Empowerment' He become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by greed of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. He using be able draw sustenance from the greed or even slow or stop aging. **'The Avaricious' He become the embodiment of greed and gain power from the greed in others & oneself. He can use greed as a power source to extend their life span or as a weapon and can become immune to death unless certain conditions are met. *''Amorality:'' He is a being that transcends the notions of right and wrong, because their morality is alien to normal beings also don't apply to them. Chaotic Mind: The inner workings of his mind differ greatly from what could be considered "normal" or "sane" by the standards of most living things. Possible causes include being descended from an Eldritch Being, suffering from severe mental problems or being infused with chaotic forces. This condition has several beneficial effects, as the differences between the mind of the him and normal people give them immunity to Mental or Dream based powers of all kinds. Powers such as Telepathy or Mind Control will at best not work on the him and at worst backfire. Anyone foolish enough to invade the His inner world will find it an uninhabitable deathtrap. Even using Mental Shield Penetration on the him can be Dangerous as their thoughts might start leaking and infecting anyone nearby. Category:Characters